borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies
Zombies are undead brain sucking soulless humans. Originally the inhabitants of Jakobs corporations's operation on Pandora at Jakobs Cove. After a terrible outbreak 97% of the population have been killed or turned into zombies. The plague has affected not just the town's inhabitants but many of the bandits in the area as well. Appearance Zombies come in many shapes and sizes although they are all human-like in appearance. They also have greenish-grey skin colors, and blackened eye sockets. General Strategy Zombies are mostly mindless and will attack with little regard to self preservation. For the most part they are susceptible to any damage. Their head is a main target point. In addition, they appear to have a weakness to fire and explosive elemental attacks. Zombies have resistance to shock elemental attacks and have extreme resistance to corrosive attacks - so while it is possible to start a zombie burning with acid, the ticks will do zero damage. Because zombies move so slowly and predictably and because they are weak to fire, it is not difficult to ignite an entire horde and watch them burn up before reaching you. All zombies have three attacks; a bite attack, a melee attack and a 'spit' attack. The spit attack does little to no damage but it can blind you and slow your movement. All zombie varieties (normal, torso, lance, etc...) are capable of spitting at you for minor damage and slowing you down some. This ability appears to be more common among higher level mobs. Zombie Types Zombies come in a variety of types, each of which dictates their combat abilities. All zombies will drop a zombie brain if killed by a shot in the head. Most minor zombies can be knocked down or stunned with a melee attack. Zombie A Zombie is the basic undead, brain feasting type. They are relatively slow, use no weapons, and will move straight towards the nearest target. They can appear as any of the basic humans in the game, some still wearing their beer caps. Tactics: Fire and headshots handle them rather nicely. Corrosive does no damage and electric does very little. Beer cap zombies may take less damage from headshots, but this is unproven. Defiler The defiler can be recognized by its lack of a shirt. He moves more quickly than other zombies, and is often found in mixed groups with them. The defiler has a belch akin to the regular zombie one, but it is more damaging and more disabling. The defiler will run up close, brace himself and spew goo that obscures your view and slows you down. This makes you more vulnerable to attack by the other members of the group. Tactics: Barring nearby suicide zombies, the defiler should take priority in the kill queue. The ranged spew means a scoped weapon is most effective. A quick headshot will put down a defiler just as quickly as any other zombie, and the effort to take him out means the other zombies will fall that much more easily. Corpse Eater Corpse eaters are undead bloodwings similar to Mordecai's pet, they attack in swarms in a manner not unlike Rakk, but are much harder to shake off. When killed they drop 'eggs'. Tactics: Watch for the swarm attack, they will swoop down and hit you a few times then fly off to regroup. Hit them with a shotgun when they are coming in. Once they start their attack, they will fly toward you in a straight line. They fly lower than Rakk. Using an incendiary SMG or a weapon with electric damage is also effective to get them in groups at long range. Skelerakk Skelerakk are undead Rakk that appear only on the coastline in Generally Hospital. They have the same behavior patterns as normal Rakk, but have more health. Tactics: Treat them the same as normal Rakk. Shotguns are effective, as are automatic machine guns and SMGs. Wereskag Wereskags are people turned halfway into Skags by the so called cure for the zombie disease. Wereskags have the ability to regenerate their heath, going berserk in the process increasing their movement / attack speed, damage and resistance. Torso Torso zombies are legless and forced to crawl along the ground they are also slightly stronger than your average biped zombie. They are relatively slow and easy to kill. Their one advantage is that they can be hard to spot if there are other zombies attacking you. Tactics: '''Shoot them, or drop an incendiary grenade Psycho Zombie Psycho Zombies are undead psycho bandits and behave similarly. They move relatively fast and will run towards you, spitting at you or engaging in melee. If they take a large amount of damage in a short span of time but don't die, they will frenzy, their eyes glowing red while they move at incredibly fast speeds. '''Tactics: Deal with them the same as you would deal with Psychos and Maniacs. Midget Zombie Midget Zombies are undead midget bandits and behave very similar. They are one of the few zombies that have a good jump ability and can reach you on ledges other zombies can't. They move relatively fast for zombies and have the ability to stun the player. Tactics: You can wait for them to jump at you and shotgun them or melee them if you think you can and always aim for the head. Their jumping behavior is similar to Scythid and Spiderant pounces - they will stop for a brief moment before jumping, so take that time to shoot them. Suicide Zombie Suicide Zombies look like bruisers and carry a barrel on their back. They will throw their barrel when they are close enough. Once they reach you they can explode causing explosive damage to you. They have normal movement speed. Tactics: You can shoot the barrel out of the air once it has been thrown, causing it to explode before reaching you. If you can hit them with a grenade or a rocket launcher before they get close, the barrel they carry will explode damaging or killing them. Shooting them in the legs will cause them to trip and explode. Or if you actually want to be quick about it, just take them out at range when you see their bright yellow barrels from a distance - shooting the barrel while they are still holding it above their heads will result in an instant kill. Tankenstein Tankenstein are similar to Suicide Zombies and look like bruisers but they carry two barrels on their back. They will throw their barrel when they are close enough. Their barrels attacks can daze the player, reducing movement speed and bullet velocity. They continue to use barrel attacks even after the barrel on their back has exploded. They have a lot more health then other zombies and have normal movement speed. Tactics: If you can hit them with a grenade, rocket or a large amount of bullets before they get close, the barrel they carry will explode killing or damaging and stunning them for an extended period of time. Warning!: Use of electric attacks on Badass Tankenstein will result in the creature gaining a full heal. Loot Goon Loot Goons are monstrous humanoid zombies. They carry a red weapon chest strapped to their back. They are a tough opponent as they are smarter, stronger and faster than regular undead. They have high health and elemental attacks and are essentially the same as a Tankenstein, minus the barrel attacks. They typically spawn alone, in out of the way locations like the right-most section of the coastline of Generally Hospital. Tactics: Keep your distance and aim for the head. Lance Zombie Lance Zombies are encountered in Dead Haven and are Crimson Lance soldiers who have been "zombified". They have better armor and higher health than an average zombie. Lance Zombies have a special attack: they are able to drop/throw up a Scorpio Turret. It's unknown how they've retained the intelligence necessary to deploy a scorpio turret. It is speculated by some that they have retained the muscle memory of their training from the lance, thus allowing them to deploy scorpio turrets. No longer wearing the helmets that is part of their armor, they can spit goo. Another strange occurance is the fact that the Lance Zombies are only infantry. In the other games, standard infantry Crimson Lance can't use Scorpio Turrets. Tactics: Use explosive/incendiary weapons just like on normal zombies. Shock has little effect as does corrosive. Shooting them in the head an efficient way of killing them. Arguably, the best weapons to use against any type of zombie is the "Maliwan fire combo" (Maliwan Volcano, Maliwan Hellfire and the Maliwan Firehawk). See Also Category:Enemies Category:The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned